Pandora High
by vMellow
Summary: Alice is a transfer student and is attending Pandora High Academy. All she wanted was to be left alone, but when Oz tries to befriend her- the table starts to turn.
1. Chapter 1: Alice

**Pandora High:**

**Chapter One: Alice**

"Why are you Alice?" the white rabbit asked. "Why is your name 'Alice'?"

Alice stared at the doll with frightened eyes. "I-I don't know," she stuttered.

"Why were you named 'Alice'? Why were you born?" the white rabbit asked. "Silly girl. It would have been better if you weren't even born!"

Alice covered her ears and closed her eyes. "Shut up!" she yelled.

The dolls from the shelves danced around Alice. "Alice is mad! Alice is mad! Hehehehe!" the dolls chanted.

Alice shook her head. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" she screamed. Just then, everything around her was engulfed in darkness. There was a man standing about 30 feet away from Alice. He had blonde hair with emerald eyes. Alice walked towards the man, but stopped.

"Jack! Jack!" a voiced called out. A miniature version of Alice ran towards the man, carrying with her a small black stuffed bunny.

"Alice, you shouldn't be here. You naughty girl. Glen would scold you if he knew you were here," the so called Jack said.

The little girl giggled. "I don't care, because I'm with you, Jack. Alice is happy whenever she is with Jack," the girl smiled. The little girl and Jack withered away in the darkness.

"Say," the white rabbit appeared again. "You will always be alone. Everyone will always leave you. Why bother trying to make bonds with them?"

Alice swung her arm at the doll, but her arm went through the doll. The other dolls appeared around Alice. "Alice will always be alone! Alice will always be left behind!" they chanted out as they surrounded her. Alice dropped to her knees and covered her ears. "Shut up! Go away!" she screamed.

Alice then woke up in her bed, panting. "My name is Alice..." she whispered to herself. "Why was I born..? What is my purpose in this world..?"


	2. Chapter 2: New Kid?

**A/N: ERMERGERD GUISE. I'M ALIVEEE. Sorry I haven't updated this . I just kinda forgot about it while I was watching anime and stuff (and lazy .w.) . Anyways, here's the second chapter guys. I know this is gonna be a sucky intro, but bear with me. :x. I hope you guys enjoy it somewhat. .**

* * *

Oz's POV:

I let out a yawn and tumbled off my bed. "Hnngg. Tired, tired." Oh. Today's the first day of school. Yay! I hope I have classes with Gil. I went off to brush my teeth and changed clothes. I went to the dining room and saw that Oscar and Ada already at the table.

"Good Morning Oz!" Ada ran into me and hugged me.

"Morning Ada," I smiled at her.

"Today is my first day of school!" she beamed with delight.

"Ah. And today I'm starting highschool." I said. Ada let go of me and continued to eat her breakfast.

"Good morning Oz," Uncle Oscar said with a smile.

"Ah! Good morning Uncle," I smiled back. I sat down across from Ada. That's when I noticed something. "Um, where's Gil?" I asked.

"I think he's out in the courtyard," Uncle replied to me as he read the newspaper.

"Oh." I chomped down on my breakfast. I put the toast in my mouth and grabbed my backpack and headed out to the courtyard. There, I saw Gil looking lost in his thoughts. "Hey Gil!" I greeted him.

"Ah, good morning Oz." He said to me and yawned.

"So Gil, watcha think about starting our first day as high schoolers?" I asked.

"I don't know, it seems scary," Gil said as his eyes widen. He then shivered. "Highschool seems to be a dangerous place, especially with the you know who attending Pandora High as well.

"Oh come on, I don't think they're gonna be all that bad."

"Well, whatever you say. We should get going before we're late."

Gil and I both walked to school. As soon as we got there, there were a lot of students gathered near the gate. I rushed over to the roll to see what classes I had. I skimmed through the roll a smiled appeared across my face. Gil stood next to be.

"So, it seems that we're in the same classes," he said.

"Yup." Just then the bell rang, which ment that we had to go to the auditorium for the opening ceremony. Gil and I entered the auditorium. "Wow, so many cute girls here!" I said. Gil just let out a sigh. Just as I was walking, I had bumped into someone. "Sorry!" I bowed as I apologized. I looked up to see a girl, about the same age as I was. She had dark brown hair with bangs that framed her face and violet eyes. Her eyes met mine for a moment.

"Hmph. I'll let you off the hook this time." She said.

"Hey," Gil said with a hint of irritation. "He said sorry. Don't you think you're being a bit rude?" The brunette ignored him and walked off. "That girl ..." Gil grinded his teeth.

"No need to be so worked up, Gil. I was the one who bumped into her, so its my fault." I said gesturing my hands.

"Well, if she does anything else I won't forgive her." We found seats and sat down. The principle made his speeches and went on talking. Just then, something caught my attention.

"And now, I would like to present to you a special guest to this school, and I hope you all would give her a warm welcome, Miss Alice Baskerville," the principle said as he stepped aside. A Baskerville? Here? There were students whispering and chit chattering.

"Eh? That's the new kid from the Baskervilles?"

"The Baskervilles haven't done anything for a while, but I heard they're planning to attack some of the high schools around this area."

"Is that so? I heard that this Alice is gonna cause trouble. I heard that she got kicked out of her other school because she beat the crap out of some seniors."

"The Baskervilles. Don't they have relations to gangs and drugs?"

"I heard her -"

"-Ahem." The room was silenced. I looked up to see the same girl I had bumped into earlier. So her name is Alice, I thought. "Um-" The microphone let out a screech. "Good morning everyone. My name is Alice. I look forward into getting to know you all. I hope we all get along and make the best of this year." There was an applause from the crowd. I watched her as she walked off the stage. Maybe we could be friends. I smiled at the thought. After the ceremony had ended, we reported to our classes.

"I knew there was something dark about her. She's one of those Baskervilles," Gil said. "All they do is cause trouble."

"Well, I think Alice might be a bit different," I said reassuringly.

"How would you know for sure?" he asked. "I'd suggest you to stay away from her. I have a hunch that she's trouble." We entered our classroom. I scanned the room and there she was. Alice was sitting at the back of the room near the window. She had an irritated look on her face. I walked towards her. "You're not gonna.." whispered Gil. I ignored his comment. He sighed and followed along.

"Ah- Hi Alice!" I greeted her. She looked up at me, then to Gil.

"Whaddaya want?" she said.

"Can I sit here?" I said, pointing to the desk next to hers.

"Yeah, whatever," she grunted. I sat down in the seat. Gil took the seat next to me to the right.

"My name's Oz, and this is my friend Gil," I said. I hope we can be good frie-"

"I don't want your friendship," she stated.

"Hey, hey," Gil started, "Just because you're a Baskerville doesn't give you the right to be be rude to Oz!" He stood up.

"Oh? What's that supposed to mean, Seaweed head?!" she said annoyed.

"What'd you call me?" He stepped back from his desk and knocked down his chair. The other student started to look in our direction and started an uproar.

"You heard me, Sea-weed-head."

"Oi oi, calm down will ya?" I said trying to push back Gil. He sat back down and looked away from Alice. Alice just let out a 'hmph' and looked out the window. Hmm.. this is gonna be one hell of a year if they end up as foes, I thought as I sit there in awkward silence.

* * *

So, I'll leave it at that for now. Please review or message me of what you think about it or if you have any suggestions or spot mistakes. c:

And also, if you can, could you guys help me out on how it make things more funny? I suck at trying to make stories funny if it's not a second person role-play story. .w.


	3. Chapter 3: We're Friends, Aren't We?

**A/N: ARGH FDKJGFKDG. While I was editing it, I forgot to save and accidentally pressed the f5 button, so I lost most of my work. ;-; Here's the third chapter. I'll probably be updating/publishing a chapter every week or so regularly. And if I'm not lazy, maybe 2 chapters. c:**

* * *

Alice's POV:

"Hnn," I mumbled with annoyance. Why was he following me around like a puppy? And why was that seaweed head tagging along with him? I sighed. This was just terrible. I just wanted to be left in solitude, but we attend almost all of our classes together! And where ever I sat, he managed to end up sitting right next to me. I looked out the corner of my eyes. He's still following me. And that seaweed head is also still there, following that blondie Oz like a puppy.

I was heading to lunch. Seaweed head had whispered something to Oz, but I didn't care. It wasn't any of my business anyway. I entered the lunch room and walked towards the line to get my food. I grabbed a sandwich and got a carton of chocolate milk. I looked back at to see if Oz was behind me, but he wasn't there.

"Whatever."

I walked out of the cafeteria. I wandered around to find a quiet place to eat. I soon found what seemed to be an abandoned library. No one was there. It was silent. Perfect. I went to the end of the room and sat in front of a bookshelf. I took a bite out of my sandwich.

"This isn't bad at all," I said to myself. The sandwich was good. Better than the ones from my other schools. In just a few seconds, it disappeared from my hands. I licked my fingers to get the sauce off and drank my milk. I looked at the clock in the hallway. I still had about thirty-five minutes untill lunch was over. I sat back down to where I was sitting. I let my mind slip away for a few moments, and I thought about the dream I had a few nights ago.

"Jack..." I whispered to myself. Then, I heard footsteps.

"Dude, I know I saw her go somewhere 'round here."

"You sure? I could've sworn that she went over there."

The footsteps grew louder and closer. Two boys appeared at the end of the bookshelf. One with brown hair that reached his shoulder, and one that was bald.

"Ah, there you are, Miss Baskerville," the bald one said as he smirked. Chills went up my spine.

"How've you been-," the other guy paused for a second. "... B-Rabbit?"

"Huh?" How did they..?

"Don't pretend like you don't know, Alice. We know everything about you." They walked closer.

"W-what are you talking about?" I laughed lightly. I got up and walked back untill I hit another bookshelf behind me. The baldie's hand reached out and touched my hair.

"Let's have fun this year, shall we?" he grinned. I slapped away his arm.

"Don't you me with your filthy hands, you ugly baldie."

He put his hands up. He seemed ticked off.

"My, my Alice. We just wanted to give you a warm welcome."

"Hn," I snarled. I pushed them out of my way and ran towards the door, and they ran after me. Before I could reach it, the baldie grabbed my hair.

"Ack! Let go of my hair!" I struggled and tried to make him let go, but as I did, he yanked harder each time.

"Tsk. Man, Alice. I thought we'd get along just fine, if you hadn't been so rude and ran off." He yanked my hair again. I bashed my head up against his forehead, and he let go of my hair as he fell back. I put my hand over my forehead. It hurts. The brown-haired guy swung his fist at my face. I tried to dodge, but I was too slow. I fell to my side. Just before I got up, I was kicked in the face.

Just before I was about to be kicked again, the door busted open.

"Alice!" It was Oz.

"Crap," one of the guys said. They ran out the door past Oz and got away.

"Alice!" Oz ran to my side. "Alice, you're hur-"

"What are you doing here?" I cut him off.

"I was worried about you. When I came back, you weren't in the cafeteria." I looked at his emerald eyes. Now that I had a closer look at Oz, he was a bit close. I became flustered. My chest had tightened.

"Alice... you're bleeding." His hand reached up and touched my cheek. I blushed quickly pushed him away.

"W-what do you think you're doing?! Don't touch me so casually like we're friends!" I got up and ran out the library. After a while, I slowed down.

"Ugh, what's wrong with me?" I put my hand over my chest, which was beating fast. What was this.. feeling..? A few seconds later, someone who seemed to be running bumped into me around the corner.

"Sorry, you okay?" I looked up. It was Seaweed head. "Er..? What happened to you?"

"None of your business." I crossed my arms and put my head up high. "Oh. By the way, wouldn't happen to know where the infirmary room is, would you?"

"Um, I think I saw one while coming this way. Just go straight and left two times. It'll be the third door on the left."

"Okay, thanks." Seaweed head switched his gaze from to something behind me.

"There you are, Oz. Where'd you run off to?" I looked behind me, and there he was. Oz.

"Oh, hey Gil- Alice!" Oz walked towards us. I took my eyes off of him and walked to the infirmary. Then something took me from the hand. Oz. He looked at me and smiled. I felt the warmth of his hand.. The warmth I was feeling at that very moment.. was.. something I couldn't put into words..

"Where are you taking her to?" Seaweed head ask Oz.

"To the infirmary. I don't want the cut on her pretty face to get an infection."

"What are you saying.." I mumbled under my breath so Oz and Seaweed head couldn't hear what I had said. When we got to the infirmary I sat on the chair.

"There isn't anyone here," Seaweed head said. Oz had gotten a first aid kit. As he applied alcohol to my cut, I flinched at the stinging pain. I didn't notice that he was staring at me after he stuck the band-aid on the small cut.

"Alice, who were those guys?" he asked with a stern look.

I just stared at the floor for a long time. Who were those guys? "I don't know," I answered. "They're probably former acquaintances of someone I knew." I looked at Seaweed head, who was staring at me. Why was he looking at me with such a stupid face? "What are you looking at?" I said solemnly.

"You should tell the guidance counselor about this," he replied.

"As if I would. I can take care of my own problems."

"Alice." I looked at Oz, his eyes had a hint of despair in them. He mumbled something I couldn't hear. He looked at me and smiled. I wonder what he said..

The bell rang for the next class. I got up from my chair and walked out of the infirmary room. Oz walked with me, who was followed by that Seaweed head.

"Alice, what classes do you have next?" Oz asked.

"I think I have gym," I said calmly.

"Aww," he said in a cute way. "Gil and I have musical theaters next. Say, Alice, we'll hang out after school right? I mean, we're friends, right? Unless.." his voice trailed off.

I looked at him with a sincere look. "I guess we could," I said with a gentle smile.

* * *

Finally~ :D. I hoped you guys like this chapter.


End file.
